Lenavina Caezar
Character Profile Name Lenavina Martin Rank Assistant Chief Affiliation New Sith Empire Alistair Starkiller Alias Lena'ha Lena Martin Lenavina Caezar Age Varies; 32 Species Altered Human Height 5'5" Weight 110 lbs. Eye Color Blue Hair Color Blond Home Planet Naboo Involvement Adrian Caezar(deceased)( Children Amelia Caezar(Chase)(missing) Michael Caezar(deceased) Father James Martin Mother Naha'va Siblings Non Masters Non Apprentices Non Lenavina Martin was born to James Martin, a Nabooan business man during his short lasting marriage to Naha'va, a former Emperor's hand. She was raised believing her mother was dead and never knowing anything about her. The Martin Family comes from a long line of Republic lovers but somehow Lenavina managed to detest all that had to do with the Old Republic. Her family was generally very distant and turned to education. Lena's education began when she was six by her grandmother, only to be sent to a private school when she turned ten. During a visit home around the age of fourteen, she met a young man whom she helped by hiding him in an old abanded house, protecting him for Nabooan solders. She learned about her mother only a year after that, when she got into an argument with her father. She didn't get too much, expect that her name was Naha'va and that she served the late Emperor Palpatine as his Hand and Guard. It turned out that when her family learned the truth about Naha'va, she was cast away from the family home, never to see Lena again. Runing away from home was probably the best thing Lenavina could have done for herself. Being away from the Martins gave her the freedom she was looking for. She was a member of the Old Fel Empire for four years before Xander Starkiller and Shery deWinter took it over and left it for a civil war. Though not physically able to fight, she did her best to help in the battle as much as she could then joined the Intelligence upon the forming of the New Sith Empire. Somewhere along the way, she met the same solder she had saved back when she was a teenager. The two began their short relationship, married and had two children together before Adrian went on a diplomatic mission with their two children since it was labeled as risk free. Unfortinetly, soon Lena was informed that there was a terrible accident in which the ship had crashed and her entire family was killed. She saw no body though but feeling that she had lost everything, continued her service to the New Sith Empire. She is a Assistant Chief today and Excutive Assistant to Deputy Director Alistair Starkiller of the Intelligence. Origins There is a bit of a mystery about Lenavina's origins. Despite being thirty-two years old, she looks like she is her early twenties. She has a better agility. According to the rare files she could find out about her mother, she learned that Naha'va was a scientistific project, an altered human concieved through a mixure of different DNA-a structures. Naha'va DNA structure has been changed to the point where he aging level is lowered at least by half, as far as it is known, she has a high level of Micro-clorins making her quite force sensitive and able, she has a strong agility and endurance level. According to the records, Naha'va owned to lightsabers which she could perfectly control at an early age. Lena however hasa minimum to none force sensibility for some reason. Growing up, Lena always looked a lot younger then she really was. She still does. She looks like she's about twenty, even though she's already entered her thirties. Biography Birth and childhood According to the medical bay records on Naboo, Lenavina was born very quickly and Naha'va showed minium pain during the childhood. As soon as the child was born and it was discovered to be a girl, Naha'va said her name was Lena'ha. However, later when the medical staff went to put this in the records, James Martin said her name was Lenavina Martin, not Lena'ha. Lenavina woudl grow up being referred by the name her father had given her and not the name she was meant to have. She spent her childhood on Naboo and quite early came to notice that other children had mothers with made her ask question. But all her family would give her was that herm other died upon giving birth to her. She had nothing more for the most of her life. Her tutoring began at six. First her grandmother, but the very next year, a private tutor was hired since her grandmother had fallen sick and couldn't do it anymore. She had her private tutor for four years, before she was sent to a private school at the age of ten. She remained there until the age of sixteen when she ran away from school. A cruious teenager As a teenager, Lenavina was curious. Her father tried to imprint on her the idea that the Republic was the only way to go but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to know more about other systems and worlds and societies. She learned in her private school about the First Galactic Empire. It was the first time she heard about the late Emperor Palpatine. She learned that he was once a Chancellor of the Republic before he slowly took over the senate before announcing himself to be an Emperor. She also learned he had Personal Guards and Emperor Hands. There was little informaiton about Emperor hands but they still facinated her. Apperantly, they were mostly women and didn't know about each other. Public files said it was suspected that some were even engineered to his preferance and molded from early age to be just right from the role. There was one guard particulary mentioned. A girl who had become his Personal Guard very early and had saved his life at some point. There was no explination to how someone so young could do this but according to what she learned, the Emperor wished to personally see this girl and let her choose her own reward for saving him. There were claims that this girl wanted to be his Hand and that the wish was granted. Thought his could not be proven. A young man At the age of fourteen, upon coming home for a break and met a man running from something. Lenavina didn't hesitate to help him for some reason. But she did and she led him to an old house unoccupied by anyone for years. There she learned that he was being chased by solders for being an Imperial solder. It was the first time Lena had met someone from the Empire. They spent the night there but he had to leave. She didn't see him for a long while after that. Naha'va During an argument with her father, Lenavina finally discovered her mother was an Emperor's hand and that her name was Naha'va. She was casted out of the Martin family when they discovered where her loyalties lay. This angered Lena. The reason why she never got to meet her mother was due to who she used to be before she met her father. It also made her hate her last name, her father and grandmother. But it also made her fantasise that maybe, just maybe, the Emperor's Guard that saved the late Emperor was her mother. It also made her look deeper which lead her to the medical bay where she was born. She learned then her mother had named her Lena'ha. Having all she could get on Naboo, Lenavina ran away from home, vowing never to return again. Old Fel Empire She joined the Old Fel Empire soon after. She was a member of it for four years before it was destroyed by Shery deWinter and Xander Starkiller. During the civil war they left behind, she helped as much as she could. Lena wasn't force active or physically able to fight so she did her best to help her side the best way she could. Once it was over and Lucian Drakul re-built it and became Emperor, she joined the New Sith Empire. During the Old Fel Empire, she also met Adrian Caezar again and began a relationship with him. They married very quickly and Lena gave birth to two children for him, Amelia and Michael. They were only small children when Adrian and Lena decided it would be fun for them to go on his trip. It was sort of diplomatic mission that was labeled as risk free and neither imagined never to see each other again. But little after they left, Lena was approached by an Imperial officer that informed her that there was a terrible crash on Adrian's ship. Nobody survived, she was told. No bodies could be recovered, she also was told. She couldn't burn anything, she couldn't grieve properly. But she also had to continue living her life. New Sith Empire Once the New Sith Empire was re-formed, Lenavina was twenty-thre, a widow and no longer a mother. She focused all her energy on the Intelligence and working her way up and discovering her mother. The information was weak and told her barely anything, expect that Naha'va was a product of a project, a clone of sort, with various combinations, including a powerful force user. Her DNA was meddled quite a bit to the point that her aging process was cut down in half or even more. Her micro-clorin level was incredibly high and her training was very focused on this department. But there were no records on what happened after she was let go from the eyes of the scientists and began to work as the Emperor's Guard. It just meant Lena had stumbled on another dead end. So she just returned to focusing on her career. Being the executive assistant to Alistair Starkiller Recently, Lena has been appointed Assistant Chief in the Imperial Inteligance and became an executive assistant to Alistair Starkiller, the deputy director. She knew soon enough that this was the son of the same people that destroyed the Old Fel Empire but she set it aside and now has direct loyalty to him, along side the empire. Relationships Category:Character Category:Human Category:Naboo Category:New Sith Empire Category:Female Category:Imperial Intelligence